Statistics show that many people suffer from some form of gum (or periodontal) disease. Symptoms include puffy or bleeding gyms, bad breath, and eventually a loosening of the dentition.
Gum disease is defined as an infection of the supporting structures of the teeth. It occurs when the body is in a poor state of health as a result of digestive problems which may be due to an improper diet. Acid forming foods such as sugar, caffeine and meat may lead to a chemical imbalance in the mouth, which encourages bacteria to survive. The bacteria produce toxins which irritate and inflame the gum tissue. Eventually, the infection will progress to the point where it destroys the bone that supports the teeth.